EL PLAN DE HERMIONE
by nova por siempre
Summary: Ginny esta en la biblioteca terminando su tarea de transformaciones y no puede evitar escuchar como un grupo de chicas hablan de lo maravilloso que es Harry Potter, su ex novio. Séptimo año.


El plan de Hermione.

Harry Potter es propiedad de la gran, la magnífica e increíble J K Rowling, yo solo creó las más disparatadas situaciones que me pasan por la cabeza.

/

Ginny estaba sentada en la biblioteca terminando de hacer su tarea de Transformaciones cuando un grupo de las muchachas con las risas más tontas que ha escuchado en su vida, se sentaron delante de su mesa.

—Lo viste, es taaan guapo —dijo una, con voz soñadora.

—No solo eso, él tiene un cuerpo increíble, ¿vistes sus músculos?

—Sí, —dijo otra— se nota que el quidditch ha hecho maravillas con él.

Ginny trató de concentrarse en su pergamino, pero no podía evitar escucharlas. ¿Qué, no podían conversar en otro lado?

—Harry Potter es un papacito —Ginny alzó la mirada con rapidez- con ese cabello negro tan rebelde que dan ganas de acariciarlos y esos ojos verdes son tan hermosos que hacen que te pierdas en su mirada.

Un suspiro general hizo que a Ginny le temblara el cuerpo de la cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevían esas chiquillas a hablar así de Harry?

—¡Quien pudiera ser su novia!

—¡Y ser dueña de ese cuerpazo! —se rieron con descaro.

Ginny se levantó de golpe, asustando al grupito.

—Lo siento —dijo mordaz, cuando vio que un par de chicas se habían caído al suelo del susto. Recogió los libros de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca pisando fuerte. Sin darse cuenta, que había derramado tinta en el suelo.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al lago y allí se tiró en el pasto. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto que hablarán así de Harry? Era cierto que habían salido juntos antes, habían compartido muchas cosas y si soñaba muchas veces con él y aún recordaba todas las hermosas cosas que le dijo y muchas veces le daban ganas de besarlo, pero ya todo había quedado en el pasado, ¿no?.

Además, que no era cierto que Harry fuera tan perfecto.

Bueno, debía reconocer que Harry ya no era el chico enclenque de años atrás, y vaya que ella podía confirmarlo cuando hace unos días lo vio saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla en la cintura.

Y sí, sus ojos verdes eran hermosos porque brillaban con una luz que los hacia resaltar de los demás, con ese cabello negrísimo que crecía en todas direcciones. Con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que hacía que tu corazón dejara de latir por segundo.

Pero ella ya lo había olvidado. Sí, señor que ya lo había olvidado.

—¡Ginny!

Claro que sí, no cabía duda, Harry Potter ya no estaba en sus pensamientos.

—¡Ginny!

Que le importaba lo que dijeran esas muchachitas. A ella no, por supuesto.

—¡GINNY! —la pelirroja se volteó y casi se cae del susto, al tener a Harry Potter tan cerca suyo—. Te estoy llamando desde tiempo, ¿en qué pensabas?

—H-ha…rry, ¿qué haces aqui? —Harry se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

—Venía a invitarte a jugar quidditch conmigo, ¿vienes? —y le sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa, que tanto habían alabado esas tontas de la biblioteca y que ella tanto le gustaba.

—-¿Ahora?

-—Claro.

Ginny se imaginó estar junto a Harry viéndolo sudar bajo el sol de la mañana, con ese perfil griego, con la camiseta sudada pegándose al cuerpo siendo visible sus pectorales…

—No… no puedo —se levantó, nerviosa— voy a terminar una tarea de McGonagall —antes de que Ginny pudiera dar un paso se resbaló con su mochila, pero antes que cayera al suelo unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos (que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había cerrado) y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes brillantes, mirándola.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny, no te lastimaste? —la pelirroja negó, pero no perdió el contacto visual con Harry.

Poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose y sus alientos mezclándose, hasta que finalmente se unieron en un tierno y esperado beso. Fue como regresar a casa: un lugar reconfortante y cálido lleno de amor. Uno que ambos conocían muy bien. Sus labios se encontraron, se reconocieron aun después de tanto tiempo, se quisieron. Como antes, como siempre. Ya sin poder respirar dejaron de besarse.

—Ginny, y-yoo… –Harry se sonrojó.

—¿Te molesto?

—Al contrario, me encantó.

—Entonces cállate y bésame.

Mientras, la pareja se besaba por segunda vez. Hermione, escondida tras unos arbustos, sonreía feliz de ver de nuevo juntos a sus mejores amigos.

—Te dije que iba a funcionar, Ron.

Ron, junto a Luna y Neville estaban a mitad de transformarse a su aspecto normal, la miraron.

—Y yo te dije que no iba tomar poción multijugos y mírame.

—Discúlpame, Ron, pero teníamos que hacer que Ginny se diera cuenta de Harry y funcionó.

—¡Sí, pero yo no quería vestirme de chica!

—Acaso, no querías que tu mejor amigo y tu hermana estuvieran juntos.

—A mi, me pareció interesante —dijo Neville, mirándose la falda.

Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo.

/

¿Y, como quedo?

¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas?

Todo es bien recibido.


End file.
